Azaka Kokutou
Azaka Kokutou is a heroine from Kara no Kyoukai who is Mikiya Kokutou's younger sister and the apprentice of Touko Aozaki. She is voiced by Ayumi Fujimura. Profile Background Azaka is Mikiya's younger sister who is in love with him, though Mikiya is oblivious to it. At a young age, she was separated from her family and was adopted by her uncle on her own request. When they were young, there was a person passed away who was very dear to Azaka and Mikiya. It was at this moment Azaka was attracted to Mikiya's kindness. She is also classmates and friends with Fujino Asagami and Shizune Seo, the three of them attending Reien Girl's Academy. In between 1995-1996, she returns from the Academy looking forward to seeing her brother. However she meets her love rival Shiki Ryougi for first time as Mikiya brought her home. It is unknown how she met Touko, Nasu hinted that Tobimaru Tsukiji might be involve in how they met. She later became Touko's apprentice. She became a magus in order to rival Shiki physically and mentally. Personality She becomes an apprentice of Touko due to her rivalry against Shiki Ryougi. She is quite similar both in appearance and abilities to Tsukihime's Akiha Tohno (though Akiha's ability consists of controlling external heat, whereas Azaka's ability is ignition). In an interview, Nasu stated that, despite their rivalry, Azaka actually likes Shiki's personality and vice-versa, it is only their relationship with Mikiya that makes it difficult for them to become good friends. Appearance Azaka has long brown hair and has blue eyes, like her brother. During school she wears the standard Reien uniform. Her casual clothes consists on a white shirt with a red tie, a brown waistcoat with a matching skirt. Role Kara no Kyoukai In Kara no Kyoukai, she is a supporting character in most of the chapters. However in the 6th chapter Oblivion Recorder, she is the main character to investigate a certain incident. Chapter 3: Remaining Sense of Pain In July 1998, Fujino Asagami lied to Azaka about trying to find the upperclassman she admires, as in reality she is seeking him to kill him. Azaka and Fujino tried to meet her brother Mikiya in Ahnenerbe but Mikiya couldn't make so he asked Shiki to pass down a message, much to Azaka's annoyance. Chapter 1: Overlooking the Scenery In September 1998, she and Touko witnessed the suicide of Kirie Fujou. Azaka couldn't understand why she killed herself, and Touko comments that she just probably could not fly today. Chapter 5: Paradox Spiral In November 1998, Azaka tried showing Mikiya and Shiki her magecraft using one of Touko's pens as a catalyst, however when Touko returned from her art exhibition, she scolded Azaka from using her magic in front of people and warned her that the magecraft would lose it's effectiveness if she got dependent on channeling it through an item. Azaka then asked if Shiki is a man or woman, causing Shiki to leave, annoyed with the question. Azaka questioned how Mikiya viewed Shiki and Mikiya said he would still be interested even if she is a man. Azaka, disgusted with the answer, threw a book at Mikiya and left. Chapter 6: Oblivion Recorder In January 1999, Touko contacted Azaka about a job where she would detect and eliminate the magus who is controlling the fairies in Reien Girl's Academy. However she has to work with Shiki, who has the ability to see them with her Mystic Eyes. They're investigating the case around Kaoru Tachibana's suicide in November. While walking around the school, Shiki notices a fairy, and chases after it. Azaka, who cannot see the fairies, is left alone and is attacked by Misaya Ouji and has her memory stolen, only waking up in the evening with no memory of what has occurred. They discover that the magus using the fairies is trying to erase everyone's memories of the event, but the school has a written record of the investigation. Azaka goes alone to check out the suicide site in the old building, as Shiki does not want to wake up this early. When she received word from Mikiya about Satsuki Kurogiri's abilities. she took Shiki's walkman and earphones. Because of this, Azaka is able to run past Kurogiri without being affected by his ability, and heads to the suicide site to discover all the students there in a trance, with lighted matches and open canisters of fuel, Ougi intending for them to commit suicide in the same manner as Kaori. Ougi and Azaka moved their battle to the chapel; Azaka uses her magecraft to burn Ougi's fairies, as though she can't see them, she can detect their heat with her abilities. Azaka then knocks out Ougi with a kick and moves to confront Kurogiri about his motives for giving Ougi the fairies, though she ultimately leaves him be. After the incident was resolved and school resumed, Azaka was able to leave the academy to spend the day with Mikiya. Carnival Phantasm Azaka makes a small appearance in Episode 12. She appears at the Ahnenerbe party, talking with Rin Tohsaka, Caren Hortensia, and Akiha Tohno. Abilities Azaka has natural talent in fire Magecraft, though as she doesn't have any Magic Circuits. It's closer to ESP, and she cannot perform any other sort of spells. She uses a salamander glove from Touko to strengthen and better control her ability. It should be noted that she doesn't 'shoot' fire towards the target, but directly causes the target to ignite, ie. Spontaneous Combustion. Musical notations are used to shorten incantations to minimal length. Her one-word spells are as follows: * AzoLto * FoLLte * MezoFoLLte Shiki pointed out that thanks to her strength, Mikiya wouldn't be unable to resist if Azaka tries to force herself on him. This half joking comment was made after Shiki herself failed to push off Azaka while the latter was inspecting Ryougi to see if she had any hidden items during the 6th chapter. Her origin is "Taboo", straying away from the norms. She is fairly normal compared to Shiki, who has the Origin of "Nothingness" and is drawn towards death because of it. She only struggles to deviate from the norm because an Origin is merely a cause, and not something that dictates an individual as long as they don't become aware of it. Category:Indie/Doujin Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Female Category:Siblings Category:Elementals Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Magic Category:Comic Relief Category:In Love Category:Fate Series Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Love Rivals Category:Amazons Category:Neutral Good Category:Book Heroes